Solo un sueño
by Susan Johanne
Summary: Una serpiente y una leona en una misma mazmorra... solos y sin que nadie le tome la atención a ello. Draco cruel como siempre y Hermione con su orgullo latente.. pero un incidente cambiará todo... EMPEZÓ COMO ONESHOT PERO TENDRA CONTINUACION


**_¿Solo era un sueño?..._**

_Era una tarde lluviosa. Los terrenos del castillo estaban empapados de agua y por lo tanto todos estaban en el interior reconfortándose en el gran comedor, o en la sala común. Todos estaban muy felices, porque la primavera se acercaba y podrían salir mucho más seguido. _

_Una chica de pelo ondulado bastante solitaria, estaba en una esquina de la sala común de los premios anuales. Ella estaba leyendo un libro de la biblioteca. A pesar de estar sola estaba distraída por los hechos sucedidos en la tarde._

_Estaba buscando un libro en la parte superior de un estante, había pocos estudiantes en ella. Y Hermione era una de las personas privilegiadas de la biblioteca, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ella. Mientras se empinaba a buscar un libro, divisó a un chico de rubia cabellera, bastante bien formado y parecido y de gris mirada. Hermione lo reconoció al instante era: Draco Malfoy. El corazón de Hermione latió con más fuerza. No sabía que le pasaba cuando lo veía, se sentía acelerada y solo quería estar a su lado, cosa que no pasaba mucho con Ron, su novio. Solo desvió su mirada y siguió buscando el libro que necesitaba. _

_Por otro lado el rubio entró a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para hacer su tarea cuando la vio. Para el esa sangre sucia le quitaba el sueño. Y mucho más ya que los dos eran premios anuales y compartían la misma mazmorra. Granger había cambiado mucho desde hace dos veranos atrás. Llegó mas alta, con su cabellera larga y llena de rizos, mostraba una belleza única que muchos habían notado. Pero Draco, como buen Malfoy se fijó en otras cosas que se destacaban en ella. Su cuerpo se había transformado, la parte superior estaba más llena, tenía una marcada cintura y que desembocaba en unas caderas, que al moverse a Draco lo desconcentraba de cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo. Draco no sabía que sentía por ella, pero era mucho más que una atracción. Este dejo de observarla y siguió caminando y fue a buscar lo que necesitaba._

_Hermione realizo una sonrisa satisfactoria, lo había encontrado. Sacó el libro de la estantería, con fuerza, haciéndola resbalarse de la escalera y cayendo de esta. Malfoy se percató y corrió a recibirla. Hermone cayó en sus brazos, sus cuerpos estaban frente a frente apretado al otro, sus miradas se encontraron durante un par de segundos, reaccionaron y se separararon._

_Menos mal, que estaba yo Granger, o si no nadie tu hubiera reparado tu gran cabezota – replicó Malfoy._

_Cállate, Malfoy – respondió Hermione mientras recogía el libro – y gracias – dijo casi para sí y se fue._

_No es nada, cuando quieras – se respondió Malfoy a si mismo._

_Hermione volvió a la realidad. Su corazón latía fuerte al recordar lo sucedido. De repente sintió pasos. Solo podía ser Draco. Tomó el libro y se fue a su pieza y cerró la puerta. Draco había entrado a la habitación de la sala común, sintió el portazo, torció la boca y se fue a la suya._

_Lentamente se quitó la corbata, su camisa, sus pantalones dejándolos en su closet mágicamente. Se puso su pijama de dos piezas, ya que hacía mucho frío y se metió a la cama. _

_Miró hacia el techo, de nuevo pensaba en ella, en Hermione. Solo teniéndola a unos metros, la idea de visitarla de noche le rondaba por la cabeza hace tiempo, pero no se atrevía, no porque no fuera un cobarde si no porque el sabia que la situación se daría en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Además para él mejor dicho entre ellos solo existí un "odio" desde la primera vez que se conocieron._

_Hermione al cerrar su puerta se quitó su ropa mágicamente y se puso su pijama, y se metió a la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en ese rubio que le erizaba la piel, que no la dejaba dormir y que se le metía más en el corazón, más que su novio Ron. A él lo quería, era su amigo y eso pero no estaba esa chispa que la hacía vibrar como lo hacía Malfoy, con tan solo mirarlo o sentir su presencia._

_Los dos miraron el techo y se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente. El sueño los invadía totalmente cuando Hermione sintió un ruido y se despertó. Una silueta estaba en el umbral de su puerta. Era Draco Malfoy. Ella se levantó de la cama y le dijo:_

_Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó acercándose a él._

_Malfoy la tomó por la cintura, la trajo hacia él y le susurró al oído:_

_Solo deja que te ame y te haré la mujer más feliz._

_Hermione al escuchar esa sexy y ronca voz en su oído, se estremeció y le dio un largo beso a esa boca que la atormentaba y que era mucho más dulce de lo que ella imaginaba. Draco la tomó y la apretó más hacia a él, respondiendo su beso con pasión guardada de mucho tiempo. Hermione colgó brazos en su cuello y empezó a acariciar su cabellera suavemente. Draco acariciaba su cintura, sus muslos suavemente al ritmo del beso._

_Se separaron por un momento para respirar. Se miraron profundamente y dando un largo respiro se volvieron a besar. Acariciando su cuerpos con locura y desenfreno. No sabían lo que hacían solo querían amarse el uno al otro._

_Luego de separarse por segunda vez, Draco tomo a Hermione de la mano y suavemente la llevó a su pecho. _

_Hermione lo miró y le dio un tierno beso, mientras desabotonaba el primer botón de su pijama y así siguió con los otros botones. Abrió su camisa y admiró el cuerpo de su enamorado, era perfecto. Suavemente lo acarició y dando una vuelta detrás de él le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y la dejo sobre la silla._

_Draco sentía sus suaves manos, recorriendo su cuerpo, cual gota de agua restante, después de una ducha._

_Hermione empezó a besar suavemente su espalda y el no resistió más y la giró hacia él y tomándola por los muslos la levantó y le dio un largo beso. Hermione posó sus brazos por su cuello y cruzó sus piernas por la espalda de este. Besándose desenfrenadamente Draco la llevó a su cuarto cruzando la sala común. Cuando entraron él, la de dejó suavemente sobre su cama y se posó sobre ella._

_Ella sintió su cuerpo, su corazón latir a mil, esta iba a ser la mejor y la más inolvidable de las noches. _

_Draco se posó más fuertemente sobre ella, se acercó a su cara y se deshizo el moño y los rizos de ella quedaron libres al fin. Tiró la cinta al suelo y la empezó a besar suavemente, empezando por su cuello y llegando hasta su vientre._

_Hermione se puso encima de él y se quitó la camisola que la cubría. Uno de los mejores atributos como mujer quedó al descubierto y a mirada de Draco._

_Para él era increíble, solo alguien divino pudo hacer a alguien tan perfecto. Que hacía para merecer tanta belleza para él solo._

_La volteó y suavemente mientras la volvía a besar, la acariciaba. Entre los dos se quitaron las últimas prendas que le quedaban a cada uno. Solo la luz de la luna los iluminaba y los acompañaba en esta escena llena de amor y pasión._

_Con mucho cuidado Draco empezó a amarla. Hermione respondía a cada una de sus caricias, este hombre la hacía estremecer de pasión._

_Se había olvidado de Ron, su novio, de sus amigos, del colegio, de la hora, el lugar y de hasta su propio nombre. _

_Draco solo la acariciaba, estaba amando y estaba siendo amado. Su pasado, sus incompetentes amigos, su cruel padre, estaban en el pasado. Solo existía esta mujer entre sus brazos, que lo hacía disfrutar y sentir cosas nunca antes sentidas._

_Sus respiraciones, sus movimientos y el latir de sus corazones se hicieron más rápidos. Hermione se agarró más del cuello de él y este la aprisionó más hacia él. Acercó su cara hacia ella y le dijo:_

_Te amo, solo quiero estar contigo._

_Yo igual te amo – respondió Hermione con un último suspiro._

_Se dieron un largo, y apasionado beso terminando jadeantes. De repente se escuchó una alarma._

_Hermione abrió los ojos y se levantó agitada para ver su alrededor, había sido un sueño, su pelo estaba desordenado y gotas de sudor corrían por su cuerpo. Para ella todo había sido tan real todo, más real que nunca. Draco había estado con ella pero solo fue un sueño. Se levantó rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y partió al baño. _

_Draco se despertó agitado y lleno de sudor, pro todo su pecho, estaba sin respiración. Todo fue tan real, él la sentía, la acariciaba, la besaba. No había podido ser un sueño._

_Tomó su toalla y partió al baño. Los dos salieron al mismo tiempo de su habitación. Hermione miró a Draco y este a ella. No entendían nada. Solo se miraron y luego sin decirse nada entraron al baño._

_¿Solo había sido un sueño mutuo?_

_Mientras el agua de la ducha corría en los baños, el sol, iluminaba las habitaciones. Una camisola de algodón apoyada en la silla de Hermione, seguía ahí y la cinta resplandecía en el piso oscuro de la del rubio._

_Solo era un sueño ¿o no? Solo era eso._


End file.
